SNSD fic - YulSic - A non-wild but sweet romance
by moegrrl
Summary: Girls Generation/So Nyuh Shi Dae fanfic - Royal Family - Yuri/Jessica - YulSic Other Labels: Taeyeon/Tiffany, Yoona/Seohyun, Sooyoung/Sunny, Hyoyeon


TITLE: A NON WILD BUT SWEET ROMANCE AUTHOR: jessicrrrzzz PAIRING: YulSic (F/F)  
NOTE: Established relationship.  
DISCLAIMER: Just for fun. Chill.  
RATING: Non smut. A little bit of hot kissing, that's it.

Yuri's face seemed to be set in stone as she quietly glowered at the large flatscreen TV. The rest of Soneo Shidae had gathered in the living room to catch Jessica's scenes in Wild Romance. These days it was rare for all nine to be present, but they all took the time to spend this night together like normal girls, just to fangirl over a drama and to, of course, show some love for Sica.

Earlier, they had a small celebration. They presented Sica with an ice-cream cake and bouquet that was thankfully cucumber-free. Sica's face was flushed with pleasure. After having a tight group hug, they quickly scattered to change into their jammies before the show started. Since they have lived together for years, they made quick work out of queueing for the shower without any arguments breaking out. By consensus Yoona's cooking was the best, so she commandeered the kitchen for snacks.

Their manager-oppa briefly popped his head in the dorm to check on his wards. Pleased that the girls were safe, and happy to see a rare sight of all of them having some down time together, he warned the girls not to stay up too late and locked the door before leaving.

Amid the cheerful chatter and chaos, someone had switched on the TV and flipped it to the correct channel. When the show preceding Wild Romance neared its end, they one by one made themselves comfortable in front of the screen.

Sunny had ran from her room, quickly slid on her stomach, and propped her upper body on her elbows. Her eyes instantly glued to the TV in front of her. Sooyoung promptly sauntered over, gracefully lowered herself on the floor, and rearranged her long limbs so that she could lie on her side using Sunny's butt to cushion the elbow of her arm that cradled her head. Yoona shuttled between the kitchen and the living room carrying a tray of the cut up ice cream cake, then a huge plate of kimbap (which really didn't go with the cake, but was still gladly welcomed). The kimbap was passed around the room, after Yoona scarfed down a few pieces. Yoona brought in some soda and glasses, then finally, before plopping down beside Sooyoung, she carried in a small plate of steamed sweet potato and bottle of water for Seo-baby.

TaeNy cozily sat together on one side of the couch, sharing a bowl of cut fruit that Taeyeon had placed on her lap. Seo-baby had indian-sat in front of the pair, her back straight, her hair up, and with a face mask on. It was way past her bedtime, so the girls knew that Seohyun was displaying a significant amount of loyalty by forsaking the time her beloved skin cells regenerated.

On the other side of the couch from TaeNy, was Hyo-hunny hugging a pillow. Her eyes had already misted over as she was the first one to sit down to watch the drama, and by now was completely absorbed in the story.

As for the star of the evening herself, Jessica sat in between Tiffany and Hyoyeon with a studied blank expression on her face. Only those present in the room at the moment, and Sica's little sister Krystal, knew that her slightly puffed up cheeks and her crinkled chin were signs of anxiety.

Yuri was the last to arrive. She had heard the opening theme drift to her room, but she had to drag herself to the living room to join the others. As Yuri dreaded, they were watching the episode where Sica had a kissing scene.

The room erupted in a collective "Kyaaa!" when Jessica was slowly lowered to the bed by Lee Dong-Wook. Yuri didn't register the squeals at all. She felt the blood draining from her face the moment Jessica's lips touched someone else's.

She came to, when Sunny bumped her.

"Ah sorry..." Sunny mumbled absently as she focused on the DS that miraculously apparated on her hands the moment she was finished watching Sica's big scene. She was absorbed in mashing the little buttons of her toy as multicolored bricks dropped faster and faster down the screen.

"S'okay Sunny."

Yuri realized that she was standing dumbly at the corridor leading from their bedrooms to the living room, at exactly the same position that she had arrived in earlier.

The drama hadn't ended, however since the big moment had come and gone some of the girls' focus had waned, and like Sunny, had wandered off to do their own thing.

Of the original nine, only Hyoyeon, Yoona, and Jessica were left. TaeNy and Seo-baby had gone off to review their schedule for TTS. Sooyoung could be heard rummaging the fridge for food.

"Unnie, you did so well!" Yoona said happily while patting Jessica's knee.

"Yeah Sica, you got skillzzz." Hyoyeon ribbed, while emphasizing the "zed" in skillz. It was slang that she picked up from hanging around Korean-American idols like the Jung sisters, Fany, and Nicole.

Jessica burst out laughing when she heard Hyoyeon say "skillz". It seems that Sica had once again latched on to a word that she found weirdly funny, like "flopped" or "lactobacillus".

Catching on that Sica's was having one of her quirks, the Alligator and the Dancing Queen mercilessly said the word repeatedly, grinning evilly at Sica's uncontrollable laughter. After a while when the comedic value of it died off, Sica had her face buried on Hyoyeon's shoulder trembling with aftershock giggles, leaving her exposed back and sides to Yoona. Yoona began tickling Sica which resulted in an eruption of laughter and dolphin squeals from Sica.

Yuri didn't have the heart to join in and quietly slipped away to her room.

"MAKNAEEEEE!"

"LEE SOONKYU I SWEAR!"

Yuri gasped as she woke up with a start. She was momentarily dazed, before reality came crashing in when she heard more yelling.

Sighing, Yuri blindly reached for her morning bottle of water and realized that she must have fallen asleep before she could grab a bottle to place beside her pillow. Finally, she registered the stiffness of her body from sleeping in an uncomfortable position, without drawing the sheets up to keep the evening cold away. With a groan, she slowly stood up and saw that her roommate's bed was messy and empty. She began to do some stretches, while the noise continued outside her bedroom door.

"SEO JUHYUN DID YOU REPLACE MY COFFEE WITH A GINSENG SHAKE?!"

"ARE YOU PLAYING TETRIS IN THERE? I CAN HEAR THE LITTLE BEEPS OF YOUR GAME! GET OFF THE TOILET NOW!"

Yuri was greeted by the sight of their baby Seohyun earnestly explaining the benefits of ginseng to a gray faced Taeyeon, who was grimacing with her tongue sticking out. Meanwhile, Sooyoung, and Hyoyeon were rapping the bathroom door and yelling at Sunny to finish up. Tiffany was next in line and slumped on the wall still groggy, while Yoona was squirming in place and pleading "Unnie! I really REALLY have to go!"

Suddenly the bathroom door slammed open with a huge cloud of warm steam, revealing a freshly showered Sunny with a healthy pinkish glow to her skin. She had stuck her DS between her cleavage and the knot of the huge towel that was dwarfing her. Before anyone could react, Yoona darted into the bathroom and slammed the door, her alligator cackle trailing behind her.

"YOONA WERE YOU ACTING ALL THIS TIME!"

"YOONA GET IN LINE!"

More cackling could be heard inside, then "SORRY UNNIES! I GOT A SUPER EARLY SCHEDULE!"

"YOONA!"

Sunny happily skipped to her room while the others were occupied. Tiffany had slid down the wall and began dozing again, while holding her toothbrush with a limp hand.

Yuri made a beeline for the fridge to grab some water. After a few gulps, and feeling more awake she decided to check on Sica since she was the only one who still wasn't up yet. Not that she was surprised.

Jessica was still dead to the world when Yuri entered her bedroom. Jessica looked like a fresh spring roll all wrapped up in her blanket. A stack of books were by her nighstand, but there was one book that peeked beneath the covers near Jessica's head. Sica probably fell asleep while reading.

Yuri carefully locked the door behind her and crawled in beside Sica. She spooned her lightly and nuzzled where she approximated Sica's neck would be.

"Baby it's time to wake up."

Yuri was answered by light snoring, so she started to unwrap Sica from her blankies. The delicate shell of Sica's ear was revealed, Yuri affectionately ran the tip of her nose on the brim of Sica's ear cup, and started placing buttefly kisses on Sica's temple.

Sica began to stir awake, so Yuri gently peeled more of the blanket down and was surprised to see Sica's bare shoulder. When she pulled the sheets down to Sica's waist it was revealed that Sica was wearing a thin camisole with spaghetti straps instead of the cotton baby-tees that she usually sleeps in.

Sica's thin toned arm was too enticing to resist, so Yuri ran her hand lightly up and down the silky skin. Sica sighed and was beginning to awake. Yuri wrapped her arms around Sica and pulled her closer. She began nuzzling Sica's neck in earnest, inhaling the sweet floral scent of Sica's hair.

Sica began lightly giggling and shifted to reveal more of her neck to Yuri's lips. She caressed the arms that were hugging her and she started to kick free of her blankets. Once freed, she twisted to face Yuri and embraced her tightly, hooking Yuri's leg with her own. Yuri murmurred in approval and ran her hands where she could reach. She was startled to feel more flesh than she expected. Peering down she realized that Sica was wearing just a top without bottom pajamas.

Sica chuckled into Yuri's neck, "You disappeared on me last night. I didn't get to celebrate alone with you."

"I...dozed off without me knowing." Yuri said hoarsely, her heart rate starting to rise at the feel of Sica's breath on her neck. Unconsciously, her hand began to run up and down Sica's bare thigh.

She could feel Sica smile on her throat. "It's no fun wrapping myself up like a present without you to unwrap me."

Yuri could only gulp in response. Sica lifted her head and gazed adoringly into Yuri's eyes. She languidly lowered her lips for a sweet kiss, that further increased Yuri's speeding heart beat.

Yuri's hand came up to hold Sica's head in place, gently massaging it, while Sica's hands tenderly cupped Yuri's cheeks. After a few minutes of playful nibbling, she gave Yuri's lips a little wet kiss and then she pulled back. Yuri's eyes were closed. She slowly opened them, while the adorable lopsided grin that Jessica loved dawned on Yuri's face.

Delighted, Jessica kissed the tip of Yuri's nose and shifted to fit her body more comfortably on top of her Yuri-pillow. Sighing, her head fell once more to Yuri's neck.

"Seriously, you were so quiet last night. The others didn't notice, because we rushed to catch the broadcast, but you know I'm always attuned to you, Yul. So, what's up?"

Yuri frowned a bit, but after just reaffirming their love for each other, she hesitantly said: "I was feeling a bit jealous, s'all."

Sica's head came up and she looked down on Yuri with a knitted brow. "Jealous of my kissing scene?", Sica asked in a slightly incredulous tone.

"Yeah." Yuri said timidly, feeling silly all of a sudden.

Sica smiled goofily at her adorable girlfriend. "Yul, sometimes you're too cute for words."

Yuri flushed a bit. "It was just acting, but - but...ugh nevermind."

"What is it?"

Yuri sighed again and seemed to think through what she wanted to say next. Sica kissed the corner of Yuri's mouth and soothingly caressed Yuri's temple.

"C'mon you can tell me."

Sica waited patiently.

"I uh didn't like... I mean, I don't like it... it looked like you were yielding...so pliant - I don't know what I'm saying."

Sica cocked her head slightly while she considered what Yuri said. "Hmmm, I think I understand."

Yuri looked up at her expectantly, because she was barely able to understand what she felt herself.

"Yuri when we kiss," Jessica began carefully, "am I usually passive or participative?"

Yuri brightened at the question, and confidently stated with a smirk: "Enthusiastically participative."

Sica mirrored with a smirk of her own, "That's it silly! When I kiss the one I love - " and she paused to give Yuri a peck "all my emotions come through, and I can't just be a passive receiver."

"What we have Yuri, is give and take, and that makes you all the more irreplaceable to me."

Yuri smiled happily at Jessica's declaration, and quickly drew down Sica for a deep kiss.

After they broke the kiss for air, Jessica said with a sly look, "I'll tell you a secret. Do you know what I was thinking when Dong-wook oppa was kissing me?"

Yuri was smiling goofily at Sica when she shook her head no.

"I thought of cucumbers and just went limp."

END 


End file.
